


Maybe this can be your happiest memory

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Parvati is struggling to produce a patronus, will Anthony be able to help her or will she never be able to do it?





	Maybe this can be your happiest memory

It's 1997, Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Our story begins in the room of requirement where Parvati Patil is desperately trying to produce a patronus charm after a DA meeting, with Anthony Goldstein unknowingly watching her.

Parvati shouted, "Expecto patronum!"

A tiny wisp of silver issued from the end of her wand.

Parvati muttered, "I give up."

Anthony said, "Don't give up, you were doing so well."

Parvati jumped slightly and asked, "Were you watching me?"

Anthony nodded and stated, "I think you should keep at it."

Parvati pointed out, "But I still haven't managed to do it yet."

Anthony replied, "I struggle to produce a patronus charm too."

Parvati mumbled, "It's too hard to think of just one happy memory."

Anthony corrected her, "You're supposed to think of your happiest memory."

Parvati responded, "Yes I know that, but I find it hard to pick out my happiest memory."

Anthony smirked. "Maybe this can be your happiest memory."

He pulled Parvati into an unexpected yet passionate kiss.

Parvati smiled. "Let me try it again."

Anthony grinned. "I'm waiting."

Parvati screamed, "Expecto patronum!"

A silver elephant erupted from the end of her wand and walked around her.

Anthony beamed, "So my kiss worked?"

Parvati answered, "Yes; Tony, your kiss worked."

Anthony said, "I'm glad that I'm in your happiest memory, Parv." 

Parvati smiled. "I'm glad you're in my happiest memory too."

She pulled Anthony into a long, lingering and passionate kiss which left him speechless.


End file.
